Harley Quinn vs. Peacock
Description DC Comics vs. Skullgirls! Which loony lady has better firepower? harley_quinn_vs_peacock_by_0mura2-d9aakph.png harley_quinn_vs__peacock_by_omnicidalclown1992-daxmjt3.jpg 2ce.gif '' Harley Quinn Harleen once works at Arkham Asylum when she met the Joker, and she feels in love for him. Then she becomes insane and helps joker to escape because she felt that he save her from her boring life, so change her name to Harley Quinn. Also, she was recruited to suicide squad program. Speed: She can anticipate and dodge gunshots and batarangs. Durable: Immune to certain chemicals and diseases, survive normal fatal accidents, and laugh when she is an electric chair. Skills: Able to par with Batman in combat, manipulative, and marksman. Weapon: She carries Oversized wooden mallets, sledgehammer, dual .357 revolver, customized Schiappa rhino 60DS, baseball bat, chainsaw, batons, oversized boxing glove gun that can break walls, rubber bullets, Shurikens, jack-in-a-box bomb, pie bomb, grenades, bombs, and snare trap. Popgun: Rope and cork to tie people up, knock out gas, bang flag used to impale with the flag, and pop pop to shoot cannon balls. Experienced: have led joker's gang, defeated killer croc, briefly become green lantern, caught batman off guard twice, defeat Joker, held against lex luthro with mercy graves, beat nightwings, free poison ivy from prison, escape hell, and capture Batman. Weakness: Little superhuman ability, insane, clumsy, often a dummy, often defeated by Batman and his allies, and sometimes defeated with little effort. Peacock She started as a war orphan slave before she was captured by the slave traders with maria Kobol, and she was mutilated to be an example to the other slaves. But she was rescued by Dr. Avian by rebuilding her to become the peacock. Skill: Z ray, omnidirectional vision, superhuman strength and speed, great memory, unpredictable, forth wall awareness, grab things out of the air, break the law of gravity and physic, and flight. Moves set: Hammer for that worms, pie splated, the eyes of tomorrow, the bear trap of Seville, screwball cannon, red-hot buckshot, robo with a shotgun, pop eye, springboard panic, ant wasted, nice booby traps, burlaps beatdown, and big ball of violence. special attacks: George day out, boxcar george, george at the air show, fire in the hole, bang, bang! bang! bang!, and shadow of impending doom. Argus system: Avery, andy anvil, tommy ten-tons, george bomb, and lonesome lenny. Weapon: Revolver, cannon, cigar, spike baseball bat, football, banjo, floorboard, metal teeth, knives, hammer, springboard, airplanes, bombs( One is big as a car), and stop sign to block attacks. Experinced: Defeated filia, ms. fortune, parasoul, anti-peacock, valentine and double at once, marie korbel twice, escape the final atrium, destroy skullheart, murdered all black dahlia's forces, track down and kill medici mafia down in one day, slaughtered the entire circus band of Hitsman with cerebella, master her abilities in a record time, watched every cartoon, and the best zoning character in the game. Durable: can take on attacks, survive hideous mutilation, high durability, and cerevella punches that is about nine tons. Speed: Teleportation and outran an explosion. Smart: Know every cartoon show. Strength: Can hurt people with a poke. Weakness: Impatient, Avery unit not used to their potential, sometime irrational, and make rash decision without thinking things through. DEATH BATTLE! In Anti-skullgirls laboratories, peacock and her friends are watching her favorite show called "Annie: Girl of the stars" when the television change into a different T.V show. Avery: Hey, It was getting to the best part! Then they started to boo when they see a clown on television, but they don't realize that it was the joker. Harley Quinn: Welcome back to the amazing show of the joker, and now meet the best host in the world! The Joker. Joker: Thank you, but there a special guest here from Anti-skullgirls lab everybody! Here comes Dr. Avian Then they see Dr. Avian over a pit of sharks with his mouth covered with duct tape. Joker: Let see if he can be like Harry Houdini and escape from the chains before he becomes shark bait, or will Batman will come to save the day! Hint batman, it a trap. Then peacock gets out of the chair to say. Peacock: Come on guys, let paint that studio red and teach that clown a lesson! Andy: And watch Beowulf wrestling! I head it gonna be amazing. T.V studio Batman is entering the room by the window, and he quietly takes out one of joker minion. Then he searches the room for more of joker minions when a huge flash of light blinding him. Joker: Look everybody! An uninvited guest, you know what we do with that! Harley Quinn: We will give his bones as a chew toy for my pet hyenas and use his eyeballs as golf balls! And then two of joker minion tackle Batman to the ground, and they tie him up to put him in a giant box. Joker: It time for a magic act, let see when we cut him in half. When he grabs the saw, peacock and her friend bursting through the door. Peacock: Hey clown, you better give him back to us! Avery: Yeah, we have to miss our favorite T.V show, so you have to give him or things will get messy. Joker: Wow, this show has a lot of guests here people. He has an anvil, a bird, a girl, an eight ball, and weights with arms. But then peacock blow on a whistle and a giant piano fall from the sky crush the joker into the ground. Andy: Come on guys, if we get out of her. We can go watch Beowulf on time. When Andy about to get him out of the chains, Harley slams him in the head with the hammer with great force. Harley Quinn: You will not be going anywhere for hurting my sweetheart! Peacock: Don't think I'll go easy on ya you circus clown! '''Fight!' Harley Quinn grabs her oversized mallet and charges at peacock; however, peacock grabs her sledgehammer to slam Harley Quinn to the ground. And she points her cannon to lit it with her cigar to send Harley couple of feet, so Harley grabs her pop pop to shot at peacock face. Peacock: Wise guy, eh! Then Peacock shoots Harley with her shotgun with great force; therefore, Harley Quinn gets very angry. So peacock shoots her blade from the revolver, but Harley dodges the attack to throw a pie bomb that almost hit peacock. And Peacock throws George the bomb at her to send her through a wall. Harley: Were are you getting these weapons from? And Harley shoots with a gun that shoots rubber bullets, but peacock teleported out of danger to stomp on the floor to loosening a floorboard that launches Harley Quinn into the air. Peacock: What? Board to death! Harley Quinn then grabs her .357 revolver to shoot quickly, and peacock reflects the attack with Argus agony that also damages Harley Quinn, so Harley Quinn throws grenades at the floor. But peacock jump into a hole into a top of the stage, and Harley get annoyed of her disappearing. Then Peacock put her hat over her head to bite Harley Quinn in the leg to cause Harley to grab her hand and scream, and peacock literally pokes Harley to hurt her. Also, peacock grabs her burlap to trap Harley inside to stomping on her until Harley escape. Also, peacock accidentally gets snare by Harley snare trap. Harley: Now I got you with my batman trap! However, peacock throws a pie at Harley's face to cut the rope with the chainsaw, and she taunts Harley. Then Harley grabs her hammer to run at peacock when Tenrai Ha crush her to the ground with blood covering the bottom, so peacock grabs her cigar to smoke and say. Peacock: Hah! What a sucker! K.O! Results Even though Harley Quinn have experienced capturing Batman. Peacock takes the other category from being more durable to take hits from Harley, better skills, and stronger by hurting people by poking them. So the winner is peacock! Who do you want to win? Harley Quinn Peacock Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018